


Words don't come easy

by Bubblesensation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesensation/pseuds/Bubblesensation
Summary: Aceptar que le gustaba el tipo que rechazó meses atrás no era fácil. Decir esas palabras que antes negó no era algo que pudiera hacer de pronto.Otabek, su amigo kazajo, tenía algo que le llamaba su atención y como era malo con las palabras, entonces realizaría las acciones necesarias para demostrarle que iba a extrañar estar con él una vez se fuera de Kazajstán.☁️OS escrito para la dinámica de Otayuri Protection Squad: In Regards 2 Love.☁️Canción: Words don't come easy de F.R David.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Words don't come easy

  
_Las palabras no resultan fáciles para mí_   
_Esta es la única forma_   
_En que puedo decir te amo_   
_Las palabras no vienen fáciles._

_**Words don't come easy (traducción) –F.R David** _

Se mantuvo serio en su lugar a pesar de percibir las carcajadas que lanzaba de vez en cuando esa cliente escandalosa que llegó a media noche. El bar estaba casi vacío, las personas se retiraron temprano por el miedo de que algunos manifestantes se quedaran a hacer desorden. Yuri no los entendía, él tenía la suerte de vivir cerca y jamás vio nada en ese lugar, pero la mayoría de sus clientes vivían a horas del bar, sobretodo los escritores que llegaban allí junto a sus cuadernillos, donde más de alguno le mostró los escritos que contenía.  
Lamentablemente su jefe no lo entendía así, le había insinuado muchas veces que era su culpa que el bar quedase vacío demasiado temprano, por no sonreirle a las clientas que a pesar del frío llegaban a tomarse alguna cosa e intentaban en vano sacar un par de palabras de su parte. Yuri prefería hablar con los escritores, los cantantes, los filósofos, aquellos que tuvieran algo que decir, quienes le dejaran pensando sobre temas o entusiasmado por alguna próxima novela.

Suspiró nuevamente cuando vio a un par de clientes salir del bar, quedaban cinco personas, dos de ellas estaban borrachos, otro estaba a su lado marcando en el teléfono, diciendo una y otra vez que Temir estaba mal y supuso que se refería a alguno de los dos ebrios que estaban junto a él. Los restantes se concentraban en sus papeles esparcidos por una mesa. Un chico y una chica que hablaban entusiasmados y Yuri sintió curiosidad, quería saber lo que hablaban, pero a pesar de que no era mucha la distancia que lo separaba de la mesa, la música de los altoparlantes no dejaba oír más allá de su respiración y al tipo repitiendo que el tal Temir estaba mal.

Se incorporó en su silla, se acercaría al par de escritores que hablaban con entusiasmo, sus vasos estaban ya vacíos y sería una buena excusa para ir junto a ellos. Ahora ya no se sentía tan molesto por el hecho de que Nurzhan se hubiese tenido que retirar temprano, estaba solo y estaba bien.  
Pero a apenas y alcanzó a ponerse de pie ya que pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó dejando ver la media sonrisa de Otabek. Yuri de pronto pensó que ya no le irritaba tanto esa sonrisa, ahora que lo conocía, que sabía su historia, empezó a sentir cierta simpatía hacia el kazajo.

Tras Otabek entró una pareja, unos jóvenes que se acercaron hasta el par de ebrios saludando al tipo que hace rato sostenía el teléfono. Un muchacho alto se acercó hasta él, llegando más rápido que Beka al borde de la barra, pidió un par de disculpas por el alboroto y le pidió la cuenta de los tres hombres.

Su ánimo ahora estaba mejor, el consumo de los tres clientes era grande y la paga fue buena, Don Agzam al fin no estaría molesto. La noche parecía mejorar.

—Espero te haya ido bien esta noche —habló el moreno. Luego de eso estiró su mano para darle un apretón a Yuri en modo de saludo.

—No muy bien, la gente se fue temprano. La marcha dejó algunos disturbios, incluso tuve a algunos chicos que marcharon, se fueron ebrios. Espero lleguen bien a sus casas porque lamentablemente había gente peligrosa merodeando el lugar. —Otabek asintió levantando sus manos que solo sostenían las llaves de su casa, dando a entender que él prefirió dejar su motocicleta en su vivienda. —Mejor no arriesgarse —sonrió con sinceridad.

—Tomaré un taxi, además, tengo ganas de beber.

El menor asintió tomando de inmediato un vaso para servir un poco de pisco, no tenía que preguntar nada, bien sabía que era la bebida favorita de su amigo. Él prefería el pisco con Coca Cola; beberlo solo o con cualquier otro líquido hacía que sintiera náuseas.  
Por su parte solo se sirvió un poco de agua, no podía beber en horas de trabajo, algo triste para Otabek, sabía que Yuri se transformaba con algo de bebida en su cuerpo.

—Mi hermano llegó completamente drogado. Mamá cree que debemos hacer algo y la verdad yo no sé qué más hacer —suspiró frustrado. Yuri solo negó con su cabeza, todavía estaba resentido por la pelea que tuvo con el hermano de su amigo. Osman no era una persona mala, pero no sabía cómo actuar, a pesar de su edad y que pronto se convertiría en padre, seguía comportándose como un crío que dependía de su madre hasta para dormir. —Peleó otra vez con Vanya y de verdad no los entiendo.

—Nunca he confiado en Vanya, creo que es rara, pero tu hermano me supera en serio, es tan... Idiota — Otabek rió y asintió. Ambos sabían que eso era lo mínimo para referirse al menor de los Altin.

—Es extraña, a mi madre no le agrada demasiado y a mi no me importa mucho. Si no fuera por el bebé, no sé si estarían juntos —Yuri asintió dando a entender que no era un tema que le importara en ese instante.

Volvió a servir un poco más de pisco en el vaso de Otabek, de esa forma intentó suplir la nula conversación que en ese momento podía tener y es que la verdad estaba pensando en otras cosas, como su futuro viaje a Rusia.

— Tengo el boleto —dijo al fin y Otabek asintió afirmando con fuerza el vaso. Yuri tenía claro que era un tema difícil para el moreno, pero era su amigo y sentía que debía decirle. —De todas formas, dudo que me quede mucho tiempo allá. Tal vez viaje a otro país a trabajar, terminar dando clases en colegios extranjeros. De verdad me encantaría ser profesor en los países que visite, aunque tenga que convalidar siempre los estudios.

—Sabes que puede venir a mi país cuando quieras, Yuri. —Ahora ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De pronto todo se volvió incómodo, Yuri pensó que quizás no debió contarle aquello esa noche, pero ya lo había hecho y tenía que salir del paso. Para su sorpresa fue el mismo Otabek quien habló —Chris te va a extrañar mucho, no tendrá a quien molestar tan temprano.

—Ah, ese idiota. Me gustaría ser como él a veces, tan libre y dispuesto a reconocer cuando quiere algo. Yo me complico demasiado en eso. —Fue clara la segunda intención en sus palabras, pero no era capaz de decirle las cosas de la manera que eran, porque sentía que quedaba al descubierto frente a Otabek y no deseaba eso.

—¿Vas a extrañar algo del Kazajstán ? —Su pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa, de hecho, estaba seguro de que diría algo así. Era la primera vez que Yuri se topaba con alguien como Otabek; el kazajo era un libro abierto para él, pero no para el resto; no escondía nada, sus ojos cálidos y sus acciones mostraban el lado humano que Yuri ya no recordaba haberlo visto antes, tal vez en su abuelo.

Por largo rato se quedaron en silencio, Yuri no tenía ganas de responder a su pregunta y Otabek no insistió más.

Los clientes restantes seguían discutiendo, hablaban sobre una novela que se le antojaba conocida, algo cliché según Yuri, así que agradeció internamente no haber ido hasta ellos. Yuri sentía un poco de desagrado hacia las historias románticas, no le gustaba el amor, no porque no lo sintiera o no lo haya sentido, sino que le gustaba leer historias con contenido, aquellas donde las personas por otro tipo de cosas.  
Pronto se fueron los clientes restantes y le agradecieron a la vez que se iban tomados de las manos. Eran una pareja y ahora le quedaba claro porque tenían un amor tan idealizado, seguramente estaban en el inicio de su relación, poco sabían cómo era amor con el pasar de los años.

—Son cerca de las tres, Yuri, deberías cerrar. —El menor guardó silencio, ahora que estaban solos se sirvió un poco de pisco y sacó una Coca de la nevera tras el mostrador. Tenía ganas de beber, hace días no lo hacía y quería disfrutar un poco de la bebida que tanto le gustaba desde que vivía allí.

Su llegada a Kazajstán ya le parecía lejana, no recordaba bien el día que llegó hasta ahí, ni la hora, ni el clima. Solo recordaba que tenía miedo, porque durante seis años vivió encerrado en su casa o en la casa de los Nikiforov; sintiendo temor. Es por eso que Yuri había olvidado esos simples detalles, porque le recordaban la miserable vida que tuvo que vivir durante tantos años, donde las pesadillas eran algo común en su día a día, donde la esperanza se iban apagando como una vela a la orilla de una ventana.  
Pero todo había quedado atrás, tan atrás que ya no recordaba ni sentía nada. Seguía el miedo, sin embargo, este era reemplazado por las ansias de volver donde creció.

Miró a su amigo bastante rato, porque lo que más le agradaba de Otabek era que sus silencios no solían ser molestos; ninguno tenía necesidad de hablar, la simple compañía del otro era suficiente para crear un buen ambiente. Luego de Viktor, Otabek fue su mejor amigo, uno que lo contuvo y soportó su mal humor, sus gritos y palabras hirientes.

Cuando Otabek confesó sus sentimientos se sintió mal por él, porque a pesar de todo, Yuri seguía queriendo al recuerdo de su ex. No, no lo amaba, eso quedó atrás, pero era su recuerdo el que mantenía vivo sus sentimientos, el que le negaba a sentir algo por otra persona.  
Por primera vez tuvo algo de tacto en negar una oportunidad, no quería herir a su amigo ni mucho menos perder su amistad y agradeció que él se mantuviera ahí, aguardando por él, sin esperanza alguna.  
Pero quizá era el calor del pisco que ya había sonrojado sus mejillas, o el espacio reducidos y el silencio en el que estaban. Por primera vez luego se años de saber el amor unilateral que sentía su amigo, lo miró más allá del marco oscuro de sus lentes y el color marrón de sus ojos. Había algo de Otabek que le gustaba, no lo podía, ni menos quería negar a estas alturas de la vida: su amigo le gustaba. Tal vez era la soledad que sumergía sus días o la falta de afecto, hace años no recibía un beso, tampoco lo deseó, luego de antiguo amor creyó no querer besar a nadie, pero quería y sentía todas esas cosas con Otabek  
Yuri ya no era un niño, él era un adulto, uno que tenía deseos; deseos tan vulgares que reprimía por vergüenza, quizás por su inexperiencia.

Se atrevió a seguir una conversación algo extraña; no sabía coquetear en lo absoluto, ni siquiera las palabras se les daban fáciles, pero los grados de alcohol que ahora estaban invadiendo su cuerpo daban el suficiente valor para decir alguna que otra frase que aludiera al sexo. Se estaba insinuando sin delicadeza —porque definitivamente no sabía coquetear y el filtro nunca fue una buena característica en Yuri—. Para su desgracia, Otabek parecía no querer seguir el juego, no hasta que quitó el vaso de las manos del kazajo rosado sin cuidado alguno sus dedos. Su mirada, quizás distorsionada por el pisco, se mantuvo en sus ojos y su índice viajó hasta su mano dando un leve toque que hizo soltar un suspiro a su receptor.

—No sé lo que me pasa —susurró. En parte era cierto, de pronto sentía unas ganas de ser tocado, como nunca antes. Tal vez con su ex, pero en este instante lo que menos quería era recordarlo a él.

—Creo que es mejor dejar de beber, estás actuando extraño.

—Otabek, Otabek… Tu nombre es tan extraño, tanto como tú y me agrada —susurró suspirando luego. Con su mano ahora sostenía su vaso y con la otra afirmaba su rostro y miraba la cara de Otabek por entre sus pestañas.— Nunca he estado con nadie, yo no sé qué se siente ser tocado o tocar a alguien. Yo tengo ganas, quiero saber… Quiero que me hagas extrañar estar en Kazajstán.

—Estás ebrio y yo también —respondió entre cortado. Sus palabras de pronto se habían esfumado y ver a Yuri de esa manera no le ayudaba a procesar nada —, es hora de que cierres, podría irse la luz y sería peligroso.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Que se vaya la luz, que la oscuridad consuma la poca conciencia que nos queda, que la falta de luz nos mantenga uno al lado del otro —respiró con fuerza y se puso de pie, apoyando sus manos en la barra, acercándose un poco al moreno.— No traes tu auto y yo vivo cerca, ¿no crees que es una coincidencia extraordinaria? Ven y quédate esta noche, por si se va la luz.

Ninguno dijo nada luego de eso, terminaron de beber lo que quedaba en sus vasos y Yuri comenzó a limpiar todo antes de salir del bar.

Otabek lo miraba apoyado en un poste como Yuri cerraba con la cortina metálica. La conversación de hace un rato se mantenía en su mente, las palabras de Yuri hacían eco y le incitaban a continuar con su petición.  
Otabek sentía igual o más deseo que Yuri, él, hace meses que deseaba tocarlo, se veía tentado cada día, pero por respeto al espacio ajeno no había hecho más que abrazarlo un par de veces y a limitar a apretar su mano para saludarlo. Él era un adulto, uno que ya conocía las sensaciones que entregaba el placer carnal y Yuri, a pesar de su edad, no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser tocado más allá de un abrazo inocente; ¿podría el enseñarle lo satisfactorio que era estar con alguien más en una habitación?

No sabía a qué punto había llegado Yuri con el famoso ex del que tanto hablaba a veces, tampoco tenía intención de preguntar— y saber—, se cuestionaba entonces si podría ser él quien poseyera por primera vez el cuerpo de Yuri. Deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía que el alcohol era un mal consejero en cualquier momento y Yuri estaba ebrio, lo notaba en la manera que intentaba cerrar el candado de la puerta.

Comenzó a caminar una vez Yuri terminó de cerrar el local, con las manos a sus costados emprendió camino al piso de Yuri, uno que se ubicaba casi a la salida de la avenida, un lugar muy pintoresco según Yuri, pero muy peligroso para Otabek. Si tan solo su hermano hubiese guardado silencio, Yuri seguiría viviendo en su casa y no se arriesgaría en caminar por entre prostitutas y delincuentes.

Sintió una mano rozar su hombro, una caricia firme que lo hizo sentir cosquillas en su estómago. A su lado pasó Yuri, mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios, una que nunca antes había visto, parecía que esa simple curvatura sobre los labios lo invitaba a hacer muchas cosas.  
Su amigo pasó hacia delante, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans claro. De pronto Yuri parecía el dueño de toda la avenida, haciendo brillar las calles con su cabello claro y esa ropa que le quedaba tan bien en su cuerpo delgado.  
El miedo al peligro terminó, Otabek ya no le temía a nada y siguió a su amigo con paso rápido. Agradeció internamente el hecho de que su piso quedase bastante cerca del bar porque de otra forma sentía que iba a morir en ese barrio tan peligroso. Entonces sí era una buena opción quedarse con él.

—No traigo mi coche —dijo una vez llegaron al portal. Esta vez fue él quien acarició el hombro de Yuri para llamar su atención y el rubio de inmediato le sonrió travieso —, la noche luce peligrosa y el barrio es demasiado oscuro. Entonces quería saber si podría acompañarte adentro, para resguardarnos.

Yuri no respondió con palabras, sino que con acciones.

Entró al pequeño edificio, siendo seguido de cerca por Otabek y subieron al tercer piso donde se encontraba su pequeño apartamento. El menor se quedó de pie aguardando y una vez lo tuvo a su lado, abrió la puerta sin quitar su vista del kazajo.

Ambos sabían lo que esa noche iba a pasar; Yuri estaba nervioso, nunca hizo nada con nadie, siquiera con su única pareja. No obstante, ahora era distinto, porque la noche se prestaba para un encuentro diferente, uno donde al fin descubriría que se sentía estar con una persona, donde conocería uno de los placeres más carnales que una persona pudiese tener.

Otabek se sentía ansioso, desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por Yuri esta se había convertido en una de sus mayores fantasías, una que jamás creyó cumplir y ahora estaba ahí, siendo invitado de manera silenciosa por Yuri, quien, a pesar de no decir nada, se mostraba dispuesto a conocer todas las acciones que podían hacer dentro de ese apartamento.

El kazajo estaba enamorado, de verdad amaba a Yuri de una manera casi dolorosa y sabía bien que él no sentía nada, tal vez cariño, pero nada más. No obstante, esa noche, incluso sabiendo que su amigo pronto se iría, Otabek tomaría esa oportunidad casi milagrosa que el destino le obsequiaba. Era su momento y haría que Yuri no solo extrañase Kazajstán, sino que también su compañía.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yo otra vez. O por Dios xD  
> La verdad este os lo tenía escrito hace años, pero con otra pareja y pensé que sería genial adaptarlo al Otayuri porque los adoro mucho y además porque es San Valentín y calentín; hay que aprovechar.
> 
> También aprovecho esta ocasión para dedicar este extraño OS a una persona que seguramente se va a extrañar de que se lo dedique, pero necesito mostrar mi agradecimiento por todo su apoyo de alguna forma.  
> nefilimsoul en serio muchas gracias por siempre comentar mis locas historias, de verdad me motivas mucho a seguir y en serio necesitaba agradecerte de alguna forma uwu. Espero te guste, no es mucho, pero es como amorsh xD.
> 
> Y eso, ñañas, muchas gracias por leer mis cosas raras y apoyarme a pesar de lo mala que soy. Les adoro mucho


End file.
